Gracing the Stage
by aZnCHem
Summary: She wants to skip out on the rest of her first headlining tour and hop on a train to her home, where Alex is. Short little oneshot I wrote a while back. Mitchie/Alex was Selena/Demi but had to change it. R/R please.


A/N: This is my first fic that was inspired by my recent obsession with Kill Paradise. So read and enjoy. Also thank you VanessaBabyS for beta-ing this for me(go check out her fics!)! ALSO- this was written as a Demi/Selena fic (RPF) and I just changed the names so that it was suitable for , so it doesn't flow as well as the original did but oh well! Oh and listen to this song while you read! (Taylor is referring to TLaunter and Trace is referring to the Cyrus.)

* * *

_**Gracing the stage, but I'm turnin' the page.**__**  
**__**That moment's gone, so I wrote you this song now.**__**  
**__**It feels like the road is telling me where to go now.**__**  
**__**There's nothing to fear, it's so special here.**_

Listening to this song is what helps her sleep. Recently it's been to true to real life almost like it's meant for her. Whenever she writes a song it's always about a certain experience or a memory about her other half. The pages of her notebook are proof of this; they are filled with lyrics written for that girl who haunts her thoughts. Once in a while when she just can't sleep (even with the help of this song) she opens up that notebook and goes through those unrecorded songs reminiscing on each and every memory that reflects the lyrics. She's being masochistic, because she's really torturing herself by doing this, but this is what she lives by.

_**So I'll go pack my bags, take the train**__**  
**__**Leave with nothing but my own hopes and dreams, **__**  
**__**That's everything to me.**_

That's exactly what she wants to do. She wants to skip out on the rest of her first headlining tour and hop on a train to her _home_, where Alex is. She can't help but wonder what life would be like without the fame and the fans. Although her dreams were always to be making music and being happy, she only had half of that right now. Was it worth losing happiness to be making music? If she hadn't signed with Disney would she be in Texas? Would she be with Alex? Would they be sitting at home cuddling and watching scary movies? __

_**So what would it be like if everything came true**__**  
**__**Imagine when I see you, imagine what I'd do**__**  
**__**I'd gaze up at the stars and never move my eyes**__**  
**__**Take me to a place high up in the skies.**__**  
**__**Imagine what I'd do if everything came true.**__**  
**__**I'd never have to fly in a rainy day**__**  
**__**Punch drunk love man pass it my way**_

_**Grab my hand now and feel my insides, this is where I should be**__**  
**__**All that dreamin' and there's with reason, it's extra-ordinary**_

She daydreams about a world where people didn't judge and everything was accepted no matter how different it was. That explains why so many of her songs are about worlds, from them colliding to them stopping she just happens to be easily inspired by it.

The world she dreams about is a world where she can grab Alex's hand and be completely free of worry and not have that heavy weight on her shoulders. There's no way to define that weight because it's not real, it's made up of both their insecurities. They are still young and have so much time left, but you can't help what haunts your dreams.

She never doubted her love for the girl because it was always endless. Alex knew that and always said she felt the same way, but distance had taken a toll on their relationship. Trace was a stunt a way for her to ease the pain of not being able to openly express her love for her girlfriend. Taylor was also a stunt; they were boys that were there when the girls weren't able to be there for each other. No matter what had or was happening they could be far physically, but impossibly close mentally,

_**And I just need, need this moment **__**  
**__**To watch the sky breathe the air**__**  
**__**And I can see, see the ocean and your eyes standing there**__**  
**__**And a prayer**_

They are still going strong and she knows that although they haven't spoken in awhile they still love each other. She hasn't spoken to Sel in a couple of weeks because she thinks that picking up that phone and dialing the number will make everything real from the fake flirting to Disney being Disney, but she does it anyway because she needs her baby to ease the pain of living. Slowly dialing the number she knows by heart she waits and prays for her girlfriend to pick up.

"Hello?"

Mitchie pours her thoughts out to Alex as quickly as she can. She fears that if she were to slow down she would lose the courage she had gained a couple of seconds ago. So she does it quickly in hopes that Alexcaught every word and understand.

She finishes on the verge of tears awaiting a response, anything because silence is truly deadly.

There's a long pause.

"I know we'll be alright babe." Alex gets it, she always has.

Mitchie finally feels at ease. It's amazing what a couple of words can do to completely rest her mind that has been going a mile a minute for the past couple of weeks. She suddenly feels stupid because she just realized that things can be easily resolved when you have a bond with someone that's been going strong for about a decade. This bond won't be easily broken and Mitchie hopes it remain _unbroken._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**REVIEWs are what keep me going so please leave one!**_


End file.
